Secrets Are Meant To Be Spread
by mjolsen9
Summary: This is a Lams FanFic in a High School AU. That's all I'm gonna say. Enjoy! (Some comedy)
1. Chapter 1

**EYYYY! It's my first Hamilton FanFic… I'm ready for hate!**

 **At least** _ **try**_ **to enjoy this.**

Professor Washington of Independence High was always making people yawn. Well, everyone except Alexander Hamilton, of course. History was his favorite subject, but he was also the teacher's pet. Washington didn't mind, though.

"Alright, class is dismissed." Washington said with a sigh, remembering that his students falling asleep was part of his daily routine. "Don't forget; The field trip to The White House is tomorrow."

Alexander checked through his things before exiting the classroom, unlike everyone else, who all rushed out the door to escape the dreadful classroom. He had to make sure that everything was in order, just incase something drastic happened, like if he lost his homework in the classroom, and then the school suddenly caught on fire. His record would forever be ruined.

Right as he walked through the doorway to exit the classroom, someone tripped him with their foot, causing Alexander to drop all of his papers. All he heard was a laugh, but he recognized the laugh right away: Aaron Burr, along with Thomas Jefferson.

Alexander groaned in frustration, slowly lifting himself up from the floor. "Seriously, guys?" he stated. "Was that really necessary?"

"Hmmm… Lemme think about that…" Thomas began. "Um, yes, it was." he quickly said afterwards with sarcasm. "C'mon, man, it was pretty funny."

"Um, no, it wasn't, especially 'cause I was the one who fell."

"Yeah, that's why it was funny!"

"Back off, Jefferson." another voice said from behind Alexander. "What did he ever do to you? Honestly, guys." Alexander turned around, but only to find John Laurens, standing behind him. His eyes widened, even though he knew this was a regular thing; John 'rescuing' him.

Thomas rolled his eyes as he said, "C'mon, Burr. Let's go." and walked away, acting like nothing ever happened in that moment.

"You okay, Alex?" John immediately asked right after Aaron and Thomas left. He smiled, offering Alexander his hand to help him up. Smiling back, Alexander took the offer, smiling back at John. "I'll take that as a silent but definite yes."

 **Cliffhanger! :) Pour on the comments, I'm not afraid of criticism, trust me.**

 **~MJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**So apparently, some of you really liked the first chapter (I type, as I squeal in happiness). I'm pretty brain dead right now, plus I have a huge headache, but I'll live!**

 **NOTE: I know Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson are both played by the same person (the amazing Daveed Diggs), but just bare with me here, okay? Okay. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

"Sure," Alexander responded with a smirk. "You can take that as a yes."

"Well, it's your lunch period right now, right?" John asked.

"Yes…"

"You wanna hang out with me, Lafayette and Mulligan? We're going to that new restaurant across the street, y'know; Schuyler's?"

"Um, YES!" Alexander said, accepting his invitation, but he noticed himself overreacting, along with John's eyes widening. "Uh, I mean… Yeah, I have nothing better to do."

John laughed softly and began to lead Alexander out of the school and across the street to Schuyler's. Suddenly, Alexander scanned through his memories, trying to remember what Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan were like. He never really talked to them, but he mostly talked to John

He knew that Lafayette was a foreign exchange student from France who lived with Thomas Jefferson while he was in America, and he was a fast talker, literally speaking. And Mulligan? He was strangely good with sewing. But John… Alexander knew him quite a bit. John Laurens was the guy in school known for his charisma, his social skills, and last but not least; his energy. Alexander had to confess to John sooner or later…but not at that specific moment.

Finally, they both arrived at Schuyler's, noticing that the restaurant was packed the second they opened the doors to enter. "Ey, John!" a voice said from the other side of the building, startling Alexander. "We're over here!"

John turned to Alex and smiled. "Don't worry, Alex. They're gonna love you." he said, motioning him to follow him towards the table. Alexander nervously followed John on his way to their booth, his hands shaking and his legs trembling. _What if they don't like me?_ He thought, _What if Lafayette is like Thomas; Mean and controlling?_

"Hey, guys!" John greeted them as him and Alexander stood at the edge of the booth. "Oh, this is Alex, by the way. Or Alexander Hamilton. Or Hamilton. He's fine with either one, right?"

Alexander nodded in response, still nervous as heck.

 **Sorry for another cliffhanger, guys. I just need to keep the suspense comin'. Whoops. DM me if you have any suggestions!**

 **~MJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I** _ **swear**_ **I'll make this chapter longer.**

 **Another note: This story is modern, just in case if you were wondering.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Well, c'mon, Alex!" Mulligan yelled, yanking his arm to sit down next to him in the booth, with John sitting next to Lafayette. "Sit down and order some damn cheese curds! Oh, and John? You're paying, by the way."

"Wait, what?!"

"Oui oui, mon ami, that was zee deal we made yesterday!" Lafayette said with a laugh, making John angry and causing him to punch Lafayette in the arm. "Um, OW!" he declared in pain, grabbing his arm.

"Oh, grow a pair." Mulligan stated, but his attention was then drawn to something else, or _someone_ else; The Schuyler sisters. "Guys, guys, look! Near the kitchen doors! It's _them!_ Wait…Angelica's coming towards us…!"

The three of them were the most popular girls in school, also the girls who have turned down so many boys. Angelica even turned down both Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr. Same with Eliza and Peggy, but Angelica was always the main 'target,' you could say. She was always the center of attention out of the three. Eliza was a little too shy, and Peggy just didn't want to get into any drama.

"Hey, boys." she said, with all the guys staring at her. Well, everyone except Alexander and John. They both stared at each other, shrugging and drinking their waters. "Let me first say that I'm not here to flirt or hook up, but which one of you is Alex?"

Choking on his water, shocked that she would want to talk to him, Alexander slowly raised his hand, nervous of what she would do to him. "Yes?" he asked.

"My, uh- My sister, Eliza, wants to talk to you." Her face started to turn red, while Alexander turned towards John, and spotted that his face was turning red as well. John looked the other way, not wanting to show that he was somewhat…jealous.

"I'd be happy to." Alexander answered, looking at Angelica and following her towards Eliza. John, on the other hand, stared at the two for a little bit, then hit his head on the table and groaned.

"Oooooh, looks like someone's in lovvvvve!" Mulligan said, causing John to lift his head up and give him the death glare. "Hey man, I'm just sayin' that you gotta make a move before he gets taken. I mean, it's obvious he's into you. He's been into you for a while now. Trust me, I have my sources. But still, you should make a move, right, Lafayette?"

"JUST MAKE A MOVE!" Lafayette yelled, making the whole restaurant stare at their table. "My bad…" he confessed, hiding his head.

"Dude. You've had too many Pepsi's."

"You never know…" he whispered, as he sipped his fourth glass of Pepsi.

Mulligan sighed at Lafayette's actions, but decided to go back to the topic of John's love life. "Look. You don't have to confess right away, I guess, but still. Do it soon, okay?"

"Whatever you say." John mumbled, resting his chin on his palm, continuing to stare at Alexander with the three sisters in pure jealousy. Eliza really looked like she was madly in love with him, but so did Angelica. At least that's what John thought. But he knew that his dreams would never become a reality. He'd never be with Alexander. Not romantically.

Dreams of John Laurens kept on occurring in Alexander's mind last night. He could barely keep his eyes open the next day. He had already made the mistake of asking out Eliza Schuyler. The girl was nice and all, but Alexander liked someone else. Alexander shook the thought out of his head and started to focus on the present, which was the White House Tour; the field trip he always wanted to go on. The only downside was that John wasn't in the same tour group as he was, so they barely saw each other. They could only talk during lunch, which was in the White House. But little did they know that trouble was heading their way.

"Alexander, my man," Jefferson said, hitting Alexander on the shoulder from behind. Alex turned around, spotting him and Burr, both smirking at him for an unknown reason. "So I heard from the grapevine that you hooked up with one of the Schuyler sisters, am I right?" He pointed towards the three sisters, who were sitting at another table at the other side of the building. "I have to say, I'm very impressed. Hey… How'd you like to ditch these losers and sit with us? You'd fit in just fine if you're dating one of the sisters."

Alexander began to choke up a little bit. He didn't know what to pick, due to the amount of pressure that was placed upon him, but John decided to step in to help. "Back off, guys. Let him be." A smile slowly began to form on Alex's face.

 **Another cliff hanger. Whoops. XD DM me suggestions for the next chapter! I'd love to hear ideas from you guys. :)**

 **~MJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are gonna like this chapter, I can feel it! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

"Oh, well who's gonna make us?" Aaron asked, inching closer and closer to John, when suddenly, someone came to the rescue.

" _Me,_ that's who." Angelica said from behind the two, causing them to turn around and quickly walk away from the group. Angelica was a catch at Independence High, but she also had the same personality as a guard dog. A _highly trained_ guard dog. "Sorry about them, guys. They've been harassing people more often, for some reason. Anyway, why did I come over here again?... Oh, right! Our parents are going on a vacation to Spain and they're allowing us to throw a party tomorrow while they're gone. So… You guys wanna come with? Everyone's gonna be there. Well, everyone except for those two jerks."

"Oh, yeah, we're _in!"_ Mulligan answered with excitement, wanting to go to the party right then and there. He'd been waiting for this moment since the beginning, the moment to be invited to a popular girl's party, but he was clueless to not figure out that the only reason why they were invited was because of Alexander.

"Awesome! That also reminds me… Alex, can I talk to you for one sec? Alone?"

Lafayette and Mulligan sighed in disappointment, wanting to tag along and know what they were saying, but Alex said, "Of course." and walked with her over to the entrance of the dining hall in the White House (I've never been there, cut me some slack, Jack). "What's up?"

"Eliza and I… We know that you like John. It's a bit obvious, to be honest. We've known for a while."

"W-What?! Pssh, I dunno what you're talking about! H-He's my best friend, that's all, honestly! We're just two friends! He's my bro-man. He's my man-bro!"

"Uh huh. Sure. Then what's this?" Angelica then pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket that looked like it was folded multiple times. Alexander snatched the paper away from her hands in the politest way possible and began to read it. It read in very neatly written cursive;

 _Your enticing gaze lifts my soul as I tread through the darkness of night, continuing an aimless search to find my true belonging on this earth. I did not seem to realize what my purpose was…until I met you. I am eternally under this incredible spell that you have unintentionally cast upon me. You are the other half of myself I have been searching for, John Laurens._

"That looks like love to me."

Alexander folded the paper back up and stuffed the paragraph in his pocket and said, "Where the heck did you get this?! Did you look through my stuff _again?!"_

"Apparently, John found it on the floor in the hallways of our school. He asked me if I knew who wrote this, assuming I would know, for some reason. You're lucky I told him I had no clue. You owe me one, Alex."

"Oh my god… Yeah, I owe you more than one, because if he found out…oh god, our friendship would be l _ong gone._ Over. Disintegrated. Destroyed. Wr-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point!" she responded with a sigh. "Look. I know for a fact he likes you back. It's pretty obvious, Alex. Ask. Him. Out."

"What?! No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because if I do and find out that he doesn't like me back, we'll never talk to each other again!"

"C'mon! You guys are perfect for each other! Wait… Prom's coming up, right?"

"Oh no." Alex began to back up from her. "Don't you dare expect me to answer that question."

"I'll give you fifty bucks."

Alexander froze. Fifty bucks meant a lot to him, knowing that he doesn't have a job and that he still needed to save up for college. He thought about the deal for a while. Was his reputation really worth fifty dollars?

"Seventy-five." he said, sweetening the deal.

"Hmm…Only if you kiss him, too. You don't have to make out with him, just kiss him."

There was no way for Alexander to picture all of the possible outcomes that could come out of this situation. The only answer that could come out of his mouth was "Yes."

"Alrighty. Then it's a deal." Angelica responded, causing Alexander to sigh. She was his best gal friend, but she didn't have to be this cruel. "No backin' out now."

"Wait… And if I don't?"

"Hmmm… Then you owe me the money."

"...Meh, fair enough."

The next day was a Saturday, making it somewhat…eventful, you could say. It was the day - or night - of the Schuyler sisters' party. Everyone from Independence High School was there. Well, everyone except for Jefferson and Burr, of course. They were just the odds ones out.

When Alex arrived at the party, it seemed as if he was the last one to show up, because their mansion was already crammed with people, dancing to music so loud that it was almost vibrating the house. He thought about whether he should walk home or not, but he didn't, knowing that John would show up. Or maybe he was already there with Mulligan and Lafayette. Either way, he was staying for sure. He wouldn't drop out of this opportunity. Plus, he didn't want to lose seventy-five dollars. There would be a high chance that his foster mom would kill him.

As he walked in the house through the front doorway, he went through an obstacle of familiar people, dancing to a cheesy song that he found to be somewhat annoying. His main goal was to find a certain John Laurens, but his objective was to be free from this teenage mess. Finally, he spotted John, along with Mulligan and Lafayette, all three sitting in a circle on the floor with other people from the school, including the Schuyler sisters, Charles Lee (who was the school 'punching bag'), James Madison, and many other faces that he didn't truly recognize. "Ah, Alex, you finally made it! It's about time!" Angelica announced, jumping out of the circle and walking towards him, along with dragging the poor boy into the circle and forcing him to sit down. "We were just playing Truth Or Dare, which I'm making you play. Eliza, you're up!"

"Alright, alright…" she began, suddenly looking at Alexander and smirking. "Alex; truth or dare?"

"Uh…" he stuttered, then looked at John across from him, who was as red as a cherry. They both made eye contact, but Alexander quickly looked away and said, "Dare." as his answer. From the corner of his eye, he looked at John once again, who was now looking down towards the floor, making a figure eight with his finger. Alexander wondered if this was an act of nervousness or embarrassment, but either way, John surely felt uncomfortable.

"Ooh, Alex is livin' dangerously!" Peggy laughed. "I like it!"

"Oh! Oh my gosh!" Eliza stated out of excitement, coming up with the perfect dare. "I dare you…to play 7 Minutes In Heaven with the person across from you!"

Alexander's heart almost stopped. It took him less than a millisecond to realize that the person who was sitting across from him was none other than the one and only John Laurens. They both made eye contact, ignoring everyone's cheers of entertainment. "Well?" Angelica said, waiting for him to fulfill the dare. "Go on, we're waiting! Is it really gonna take you an hour to think about spending just seven minutes with someone in a closet?"

"Wait, there's a catch; you have to make out." Eliza added on, making everyone react dramatically, including the two who were involved in the dare. Peggy and Angelica pushed the two boys into the nearest closet, then slammed the door so they wouldn't dare to get out. "Get it on, you guys!"

 _Meanwhile, in the closet…_

This closet wasn't as crowded as the two thought it would be. "I-I can't believe we're forced to do this…" Alexander whispered nervously, yet trying to act as calm as possible at the same time.

"Yeah…" John responded, turning on the light so he could see Alex's face more clearly and not just a shadow. "Well, this _is_ a typical high school party, I guess."

"At least in _movies."_

"Haha, yeah…"

A long moment of silence occurred between them, making it somewhat awkward for them. "So, uh," John began. "You're going to Prom, right?"

Alex's heart almost stopped right then and there. He had been waiting for this moment; The moment where John would ask him out to Prom before he could. "Y-Yeah, are you?" he asked with a little too much excitement.

"Yeah, and the guys and I were wondering if you wanted to-"

"Just make out, already!" Lafayette yelled from outside the closet. "You can ask each other out to Prom after this!"

They both froze and looked into each other's eyes, when suddenly, John slowly placed his palms on Alex's cheeks and said, "You have no idea how badly I've been waiting to do this…"

"John, what're you t-"

But Alexander was soon interrupted by John, placing his lips on Alex's. At first, his eyes were wide open in a reaction of shock, but he gave in and returned the kiss. It seemed as if they were in their own little world, like the only thing that mattered was their happiness. But their kiss was over in about ten seconds, due to Lafayette and Peggy's screams of joy. They looked each other straight in the eyes, smiling and laughing quietly. "So…I guess we still have five minutes or so, right?" Alexander said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." John replied, smirking back. "Let's make the best of it."

"Sexxxx…" Peggy loudly whispered, making Lafayette laugh as if he were being tickled to death, and eventually making Alex and John laugh, too, but they both rolled their eyes and continued to kiss and fall into their mutual trance.

 **I loved writing this chapter so much, you have no idea. XD Again, if you have any ideas, DM me! :)**

 **~MJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright alright alriiiiight! I'm finally back! Sorry for the delay.**

 **WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF**

 **Enjoy!**

"Okay, seven minutes is up," Mulligan announced to the boys in the closet, but there was no response. "Uh, guys, it's been seven minutes. You can get out now!"

Still, no response. Lafayette sighed and said, "I'll just have to force them to come out." as he walked towards the door to open it, and when he did, Alexander and John were kissing somewhat passionately. Everyone gasped in shock, not knowing that the dare would progress into a full action. It was a good kind of shock, though. The two stopped kissing and looked at everyone with wide eyes.

"You… You didn't see that, did you?" Alex asked in nervousness. "I mean, I don't care if you did or not, but I'm j-"

"Of _course_ we saw it!" Peggy declared loudly. "Well, only about three seconds, but yeah! We saw it!"

"It's fine, Peggy," Laurens jumped in, smiling at both her and Alex. He was obviously fine with making their… 'relationship' public. "I don't care if anyone finds out. If they judge, that's their fault, not ours."

Alex smiled back, as him and John began to walk out of the closet, making themselves and the group form another circle. "Alright, Alex, your turn." James Madison stated.

"Oh, yeah." Alex said, disappointed that he had to end his fantasies. "Hmmm… Peggy; truth or dare?"

"Oh, dare all the way, Alex. You know me!"

"You're gonna hate me after this… I dare you to kiss a specific person whose name starts with an L and ends with an E." Alex then coughed and said, "Lafayette." under his breath, causing both Lafayette and Peggy to blush in embarrassment, yet excitement at the same time. They both loved each other, but neither one admitted it at the time. Everyone started chanting for the two to kiss, but neither was brave enough. "Here, Peggy, let me give you some motivation." Alexander pulled out a small piece of paper, a piece of paper that looked so familiar to Lafayette. Alex then began to read the words written down.

 _She's beautiful. That's really all I can possibly say about her, but_

 _She makes my heart pound like it's about to explode._

 _All I can think about is Peggy Schuyler, the one and only,_

 _All day, everyday. She's my one and only._

 _But it's not just her beauty. It's her whole self._

 _Her personality, her smile, the way she makes me feel, especially her laugh,_

 _But I won't ever have the guts to make an official move._

 _You pushed her away, Lafayette. Real smooth._

"Oh god, why did I ever show you that poem?!" he mumbled to himself, loud enough for Peggy to hear, but she was right next to him. Peggy turned to Lafayette and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Laffy, did you really write that?" she asked, making Lafayette look up at her.

"M-Maybe…" he replied nervously, thinking that she would think he was a weirdo.

Without hesitation, Peggy instantly placed her lips on his, showing every ounce of emotion that was built up inside of her for Lafayette. After three seconds, Peggy pushed herself away, realizing that everyone was staring at her. "What?" she said, not caring what people thought. "It's normal to show affection at a party like this. What'd you expect me to do?"

"Well? Is she a good kisser, Lafayette?" Angelica asked him with a smirk.

"Oui…" he began, smiling out of pure happiness and love. "She's the best kisser ever…"

His statement made Peggy blush. The two have been in love with each other for a while now, but neither one of them were brave enough to admit it nor show it. "I present to you; the new couple of IHS!" John yelled with joy, making everyone in the group cheer, and also making Peggy and Lafayette blush, but at least they were finally happy.

 **Okay guys, I'm really brain dead. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep because of this novel I've been working on for a project, but this story must go on! So again, suggestions would be much appreciated! :)**

 **~MJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who's back. Back again. Psst…It's me… :3 I read some reviews, and I've given you guys a HINT of what'll happen in the NEXT chapter, not this one. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

John's phone suddenly began to ring as everyone was cheering. He took it out of his pocket, and when he saw who it was, the smile on his face disappeared. Alex, being right next to him, turned to look at him and said, "Who could be calling at…11:30?"

Turning to Alex and realizing he was right next to him, he nervously laughed and began to stand up and walk away to a quiet area, where people weren't either making out or getting drunk. "Sorry, I need to take this." he explained. "I'll be back in a bit!" And just like that, John went upstairs to talk to this mysterious caller.

* * *

Minutes passed after the phone call, and Alex was beginning to grow worried, so he decided to check on John, not knowing exactly where he was. "I gotta go to the bathroom." he lied to the group, making Angelica wonder if he was really going to the 'bathroom.' But, figuring it was just something romantic (if ya know what I mean ;)) that had to do with John, she decided to let it go, not wanting to interrupt anything.

When Alex reached the upper level, he kept on turning his head right and left, in hopes of hearing John's voice. He wanted to text him, but his phone was dead, plus, no one had a Samsung charger. Only Apple. Finally, when he reached the end of the hallway, he turned to the right and heard something behind a door, but it wasn't a voice… It was crying. Without knocking he opened the door in worry, but only to find John, sitting on the carpeted floor and softly crying. He quickly looked up at Alex in shock, wiping his tears away without saying a word. He didn't want to cause any drama between him. "J-John, what happened?!" Alex asked in worry, turning on the light then rushing over towards him. "Why're you crying?!"

John laughed in his quivering voice. "Oh, trust me, you don't wanna know." he whispered, looking down.

"Hey." Alex firmly said, while lifting up John's head and placing both of his palms on John's cheeks. "I know this is a lot right now, and you probably have a lot of things on your mind, but believe me when I say I wanna help. This is a lot to take in, but…I love you, okay? Do you really think I kissed you back just 'cause it was a dare? I've been waiting to do that for a while now, but this is way off topic. What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be afraid. You can tell me anything and I won't tell a soul."

John stared at him, his eyes as wide as possible. He never knew Alex could be this…affectionate. Finally, John shook his head with a smirk and began to speak in his continuously shaking voice, "Fine… If you really wanna know something dark 'n depressing." Then he sighed, motioning Alex to sit next to him. He did as John told him to do, and then began to listen. "It's not really a long story. All I can really say is that…when I came out to my parents about a week or two ago…my mom was completely fine with me being gay. She was honored that I finally 'came out of the closet,' as she called it. My dad, on the other hand… He's been a homophobe for as long as I can remember. His reaction was completely different. It looked like he was…disappointed or something. All he did was run out the garage door, and he didn't come back for a week. Every night, if I'm out at a party or with friends, he calls me to make sure I'm not 'fooling around' with guys. Of course, I say no, because that's the truth and I can't lie to my dad, but in this case…I had to tell the truth. I can't just lie to my father. I mean, I can, but I don't want to. But, anyway, when I told him the truth, he said…" John suddenly began to cry softly, eventually transitioning into weeping.

"John, i-it's okay if you don't w-" Before Alex could even finish his statement, John buried himself in Alex's chest, making his cries more quiet. "I'm here… I'm here, John…"

The two sat there for a while in silence, besides John, quietly crying into Alex's chest. Suddenly, John's phone vibrating, causing the both of them to jump in shock. John sat up from his love's body and said, "How much you wanna bet that's my dad, telling me to come home?" Alex just laughed, not knowing how to respond to the awkward question, as he watched John check his phone. "Wait… It's Angelica. She said, 'I will literally kill both you and Alex if you don't come down here in less than five minutes. I'm not joking.' Wow. Her and her sisters really did wanna hook us up, didn't they?"

"What?!" Alex responded in shock, letting the thought process through his mind.

"What?"

"John. What'd you say?"

"Nothin'. Just that I love you."

"Huh?"

And just like that, John dropped his phone on the ground, connecting his lips with Alexander's. It was a quick and subtle kiss, slightly disappointing Alex, but he knew that relationships took time to develop. _Wait. Relationships?!_ He thought.

"So, um…" Alex began, after John released his lips. "Are we a 'thing' now?"

John laughed and said, "Yes, we're dating. I don't care what my dad says. Now let's go downstairs before Angelica kills us."

Alex laughed with him and nodded, glad to finally reveal his feelings.

* * *

 **GUYS. ANTHONY CUT HIS HAIR. I AM DEAD INSIDE.**

 **~MJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update: I'm not dead inside. I love Anthony's new hair.**

 **Enjoy!**

Alex and John exited the dark closet to the living room downstairs. They were both smiling the whole time, thinking about how this would last forever. How they would last forever.

To their surprise, they saw that everyone - except their friend group - was out of the house, nowhere to be seen. They both walked down the stairs and approached the group and sat down in the circle. "Why'd you need us, again?" Alex asked Angelica, causing her to turn them and pause her conversation with Peggy, Mulligan and Lafayette, but James Madison and Charles Lee had apparently already left, and Maria and Eliza were nowhere to be found. "And where are Maria and Eliza?"

"Oh, finally." she replied with a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Peggy kept wondering if you two were having sex or not, but she figured since there wasn't any noise, there wasn't any sex."

Of course, Peggy heard her sister. "I-I have no idea what she's talking about." she responded in embarrassment, making Mulligan and Lafayette laugh their heads off.

Angelica rolled her eyes once again, but this time, with a smirk. "Anyway, Maria and Eliza are…" Her smirk disappeared. "Crap, where are they?"

"Here, I'll check." Alex responded, standing up from the floor and walking down the long hallway.

* * *

 **ALEX POV**

As I walked down the oversized hallway, looking for Maria and Eliza, I couldn't help it but to think about John. I smiled, remembering how his lips felt on mine. He was so…gentle. But my train of thought was interrupted with a quiet moan coming from the large living room to my right.

I was curious, so of course, I followed the sound, leading me to the (also) oversized living room. The room was carpeted, with a couch that could fit about ten people. There was a roaring fire coming from the fireplace, which was below a large, flat screen television attached to the wall. So many other features of this room caught my attention, but I kept on following the moaning sound.

 _Are they okay? Are they hurt?_

But when I looked behind a large grand piano, I saw a site that I knew I would never forget.

Maria and Eliza.

Were about to have sex.

They were both naked, with their lips connected and their hands touching each other in spots where you wouldn't usually touch someone. Eliza was lying on the floor, her eyes closed, with Maria on top of her. Maria began to kiss Eliza's neck, making the Schuyler sister moan with pleasure. Their clothes were piled to the side. My jaw dropped.

I felt like a pervert watching the two, so I finally cleared my throat, making the two look at me in embarrassment. "ALEXANDER HAMILTON!" Eliza yelled, her face turning a deeper shade of red than it already was. They both covered their breasts with their arms, not wanting me to see anything I wasn't supposed to see. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Maria gave me a death glare. "I-I'll leave you two alone now." I stuttered with an embarrassed laugh, rushing away from them.

I knew Eliza was pansexual, but Maria? I knew nothing about her sexuality. She tried to make a move on me once, so I just figured she was straight. I guess people shouldn't assume things, should they?

I ran to the group, catching my breath. That was when I noticed two other people were missing; Peggy and Lafayette.

 **THIRD PERSON**

Alexander rushed into the living room, noticing that two other people of the group were missing. He only found John, Angelica and Mulligan, staring at him in shock. "Whoa, what happened to you, man?" Mulligan asked with a subtle, slowly inching closer to his friend.

"E-Eliza and Maria- Th-They were-"

"Nope." Angelica interrupted, shaking her head. "Nuh uh. Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Angelica had never been fond of Maria. She never had anything against her sister being pansexual, but she didn't like Maria at all, due to her past.

"Okay…" Alex responded, now walking to John. "Then...where the Hell are Peggy and Laf?"

Angelica was silent for a moment, making everyone else silent. Then she spoke up.

"Oh, he's dead."

 **AHHH I'M SO SORRY I'M HAVING MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK RIGHT NOW SO PLEASE FOR TEN CENTS A DAY YOU CAN HELP MAX OLSEN THINK OF NEW IDEAS DONATE NOW**

 **I deeply apologize. But I asked this in my other two stories; Smut? XD**

 **~MJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK YOU LITTLE CINNAMON ROLLS**

 **And I promise you, I will write like** _ **intense**_ **smut in the upcoming future. Even though I'm only almost 14. (AUGUST 19TH, PEOPLE) XD**

 **WARNING: SOME SMUT**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ALEX POV**

"MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE!" Angelica shouted, while running down one of the many hallways the led to (one of the many) guest bedrooms on the lower level. John and I stayed back, but Mulligan, on the other hand, continued to follow her like a dog. It was funny to see though.

After they left, it was just John and I, standing in the living room, with no one else around. We stared into each other's eyes, making our faces turn red. _I am honestly the master of awkward situations._

But then John suddenly smiled mischievously. "Y'know, I think there's another guest bedroom upstairs…" he whispered, pulling me closer by my waist. "You wanna maybe-" But I pulled him upstairs with a smirk, answering his question.

 **THIRD PERSON**

Alex pulled John's arm, making their way upstairs and to the nearest guestroom. It was decent, space wise, but Alex didn't want anything to get too intense tonight. Yes, he loved John more than basically anything, but this was their first day of being in a relationship, yet Alex knew he had to pleasure him somehow.

Alex closed the door and walked up to John, locking him in one position, making him still and confused. Suddenly, he pulled John's pants down, along with his boxers. Then Alex pushed John onto the edge of the bed, now shifting himself into a lower position. He spread John's legs apart and began to suck his dick. "Alex, what're y-? O-Oh… Fuck, Alex…" But Alex didn't stop. Instead, he continued suck John's hard cock, but this time, licking it a little more. John grabbed the sheets tightly and bit his bottom lip, moaning loudly with satisfaction.

John lifted up one of his hands from the sheet and began to thread it through Alex's thick, brown hair. There were many knots, making it somewhat complicated to continue, but John didn't see the hair as the main focus. John started to moan louder than ever, with his hips bucking Alex. Thankfully, Alex didn't have a gagging reflex. "A-Alex, Jesus Christ…" John quietly moaned, but his volume increased. "I-I'm gonna cum!" The grip John had on Alex's hair was a bit stronger, making Alex moan with pleasure, and within seconds, John shot a load down Alex's throat. Alex pulled off John with a slight popping sound, along with panting, in order to regain energy.

He laughed at the sight of John, who was lying on the bed, shocked at what had just happened. Not that he didn't like it. He loved it, in all honesty, but was just surprised. He never knew Alex had this in him. "That was… This was… You're…" John spat out in between his fast and heavy breaths. "Just… Wow."

Finally, John stood up from the bed and pulled his pants back up, but before he could leave the room, Alex stopped him by grabbing his hand, his face a little red. "Oh, I don't think we're done here, John." he muttered with an intriguing smirk. It turns out that his wish not to be intense tonight wasn't coming true, due to his own actions. "I think you owe me a little something…"

John returned the smirk, grabbing Alex by the shoulders and forcing him against the bed, allowing his neck to be seen. "You didn't think I'd leave you hanging, did you?" he whispered into his ear, making goosebumps go up Alex's arms. John began to slowly unbutton Alex's green collared shirt, making his whole chest visible, once it was all the way undone. He then started to connect his lips onto Alexander's neck, sucking and blowing to create a deep, dark purple hickey. He continued the action all the way down to his navel, and eventually started to unbutton Alex's jeans.

Alex quietly moaned with pleasure. But then he began to take off John's sweatpants, making it easier to just pull them down rather than having to undo a button. Their boxers were now visible. Once again, John continued to leave hickeys all over Alex's, causing the short man to moan louder and louder by the minute. Then they took off each other's boxers, and Alex put himself on his arms and legs. "John…" he mumbled innocently with a smirk as he turned to John, his face bright red. "Do your worst."

This made John somewhat shocked, but he did as Alex requested with a mischievous smile, shoving himself into Alexander's ass. Alex squeaked, fidgeting around and letting out a soft sigh at the first thrust John took. Each thrust, he used more force and picked up his pace, making Alex moan louder each and every time. The small man started to quiver beneath him. Then John leaned over and put his mouth near Alex's ear. "I wanna hear you cry out. I wanna hear you scream, if you need to." he whispered, making Alex gasp and making himself feel even more aroused by these words.

By this point, John was slamming into him with no mercy whatsoever. He was going so quickly that he didn't have time to take a breath in between thrusts. Alex stopped his cries and came.

The release was so intense that he completely blacked out for a moment and lost all strength, collapsing onto the bed. John, on the other hand, continued to pound into the short man that Alex was unsure of, but he then released as well. He fell on top of Alex, continuously panting.

It took a little bit for the two to regain energy, with John being able to get off of Alex. Finally, they both looked at each other and smiled.

"John…?"

"Hm?"

"I…" Alex paused and took a breath. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Alex."

They both pulled themselves into the sheets of the bed and drifted off into sleep, forgetting that this was someone else's house.

 **THIS IS TERRIBLE I KNOW**

 **I'm so sorry for being late again :(**

 **~MJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys. I saw Hamilton on August 16th. My life is complete.**

 **Oh also, I'm so sorry to those of you who read 'Tu Es Belle.' I think your minds are scared. For life.**

 **Enjoy…!**

"JOHN LAURENS! ALEXANDER HAMILTON!" someone yelled while pounding on the door, making the two jump out from under the covers. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KICK IT OPEN! I AM _NOT_ LETTING THREE COUPLES HAVE SEX IN MY HOUSE, OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL CALL THE COPS!" Angelica.

They were both naked, so John lept out of the bed, found his clothes and quickly slipped them on. Alex, on the other hand, was hiding under the covers. John then finally opened the door, spotting Angelica, who was pissed off. "H-Hey, Angie…" he laughed nervously, noticing Mulligan behind her. He began to lean against the door frame to hide Alex's figure. "Yo, Mulligan. How's it hangin', homedogs? You good? Sorry, I was just takin' a n-"

"Um, _no,_ you were _not_ taking a nap." she snapped, making John jump. "Unless you _moan_ in your _fucking sleep."_ Finally, she pushed to him the side, noticing Alex's body figure. She clenched her fists in anger, but inhaled and exhaled, calming herself down. "Alex, you can get out now."

So, Alex got out of the covers but still remained on the bed, only showing his chest. Everyone heard Mulligan whisper 'That's what she said,' but everyone ignored him because there were obviously more important things to worry about.

"Sorry…" he immediately mumbled. Yes, he felt terrible for having sex at one of his best friend's house, but 'sorry' is all he could manage to say.

"Jesus Christ, you guys." she said, motioning to the lovers. "I know you love each other, but do you really have to have sex in your friend's house?! Oh God… Just please get outta here before I break something…"

Alex nodded, motioning Angelica to turn around so he could change, and afterwards, he left the room with John. The two were hand in hand as they walked down the wide staircase. They were both silent when they spotted Eliza and Maria, who were sitting next to each other in the living room couch. The two girls were laughing at their own conversation like this was the time of their lives.

Finally, Alex let go of John's hand, and shocked the two girls by suddenly touching their shoulders. "Well, well, well." he said. "If it isn't the two lovebirds."

"Um, excuse me?" Maria responded, swinging her arm to the back of the couch. "Look who's talking, Mister Do-Your-Worst."

Alex's face turned red, while Eliza was laughing. "Psh, I have no idea what you're-"

"Oh, please, Hamilton. You're louder in bed than you think you are."

At this point, both of the girls were laughing, and so was John.

 **This was more of a filler chapter… PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Suggestions? Leave a review or DM me :)**

 **~MJ**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY I'm here! Get ready for a somewhat heartbreaking chapter**

 **Also, I saw this once review from a guest about chapter eight: "Well, now we know Hamilton COULD be satisfied... *lenny face*"**

 **Marry me, whoever you are.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ALEX POV**

The Monday after the party was full of surprises; Mulligan finally asked Angelica to Prom, and same for Eliza and Maria, and…John finally asked me to be his boyfriend, which I said yes to, of course. Plus, he asked me to Prom. And I said yes to that, too. But…the party was insane and also full of surprises…mostly for Angelica.

Now it was Wednesday. Prom was next week Friday, and everyone was already hyped up for it. The party planning guys - or whatever you call them - already started setting up for it at this really fancy country club that the Schuyler sisters had a membership to. I've never been there, but apparently, it's huge.

During lunch, I was at my regular table; Laurens, Mulligan, Angie, Peggy, Maria and Lafayette, but Eliza didn't have the same lunch as us, sadly. If only she could trade places with _Jefferson…_

We were having this whole conversation about what to wear to Prom, but John and I weren't really part of the conversation. He let me rest my head on his shoulder, and we both held hands while staring into space.

But we weren't in space anymore when Peggy said, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Uh, TMI, Peggy." Angelica stated, watching Peggy stand up and exit the cafeteria.

"Oh, grow up. It's _natural."_ she laughed, fully exiting the large room. That's when Lafayette turned his head to look at us.

"Mes amis, j'ai besoin de votre aide." he said in a serious tone. ((My friends, I need your help.)) "I want Prom to be, how you say…perfect for Peggy and I. This has to be a night she cannot forget."

"Whoa, okay then," John responded with a slight laugh, still holding my hand. "So what do you want _us_ to do?"

"Well, John, I know you're her best friend - no offense to everyone else - and you know her the most, along with Angelica, so…what would she like?"

John sat there thinking for a moment. "First, you gotta have a general idea of what you're gonna do. Prom doesn't end until, like, midnight, so when would this 'surprise' happen? _During_ Prom? After? Before?"

Then Mulligan chimed in. "You can _sing_ to her."

Just hearing those words made Lafayette blush. All of us knew he was a great singer, but he had major stagefright. "N-No…I'd rather not."

"Aw, c'mon, man!" I said, lifting my head from John's shoulder. "You're an _amazing_ singer, and you know Peggy; she loves music. I mean, I just officially met her about a week ago, but it's obvious she's into music. Mostly Walk The Moon." I turned to Angelica. "Hey, what's her favorite song by Walk The Moon again?"

"Hm…" Angelica began. "I think it's… It's either Anna Sun or Avalanche."

"Her taste in music is basically _identical_ to mine." John said with a laugh. That gave me an idea.

"Hey Laf, maybe you and I could meet up after school today and think of ideas." I spat out, making John curious on why I just said 'You and I,' but he shook it off (thank God).

Thankfully, Lafayette agreed to the idea and said that he'd drive us both to his house, but right when we were about to go more into detail about the plan, Peggy sat down next to Lafayette. All of us grew silent, causing her to look at us strangely. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Nope. Not at all." Maria said, actually acting casual.

"'Kay, good, because I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong."

Lafayette shook his head with a smile and kissed her forehead, now making her smile. "Oh my God." Mulligan groaned. "See? I told you guys about the PDA, but _noooo!_ You ignored me."

All of us just laughed at Mulligan's statement, even though we knew he was somewhat serious.

* * *

It was finally the end of the school day, meaning it was finally time to plan Lafayette's surprise for Peggy…and my surprise for John.

As I was making my way to the parking lot to look for Lafayette's car, I found John with his back facing me, so I decided to surprise him from behind. I ran up to him, jumped on his back and yelled, "Hey, turtle boy!"

"Jesus _Christ,_ Alex!" he immediately yelled back in shock, taking a few deep breaths afterwards.

I was still on his back, so I ordered him to give me a piggyback ride. "I demand you to escort me to Lafayette's vehicle, sir Laurens."

He laughed and decided to play along. "Your wish is my command, king Alexander."

God, I loved him…

Of course, John 'escorted' me to Lafayette's car on his back, and there he was, looking down at his phone and leaning against his silver car, which was obviously from the seventies. He looked up to find me on John's back, cocking an eyebrow and smirking. "Well, aren't you two adorable?" he said, standing up straight and opening the passenger's door for me. "Sorry that I have to end this 'romantic' moment, but Peter and Jane will be worried if I'm not home before 3:30."

 **((NOTE: Peter and Jane are the actual names of Thomas Jefferson's parents, also known as Lafayette's adoptive parents, in this story.))**

John sighed and gently released me from his back. He then looked down at me straight in the eye, giving me the meaningful reminder that he was about six inches taller than me. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?" he whispered.

"Um, John, I'm just going to Lafayette's house." I said with a laugh, walking into the passenger's seat of the car. "It's not like I'm going to a bar or something. Don't worry, he'll drop me off at your house afterwards, if you still want him to."

"Of course I do…" he then said, now holding my hand. "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you, too, hun." I whispered, ducking my head outside the window and planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, making my heart go crazy. "Even though it's only three hours, I'll still miss you."

He laughed, rolling his eyes as the car back out of the parking space. I blew him a kiss, as cheesy as that sounds, and he did the same. When we were on the road and he was no longer in sight, I sighed in relief, making Lafayette smirk. "What now?" he asked me.

"It's so complicated to keep a secret from him…" I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. "He's so…trustworthy that I almost told him about our plan."

"Well, thankfully, you didn't."

"Yeah…Thankfully."

* * *

Lafayette and I had the best plan ever: We would sing both 'Anna Sun' and 'Avalanche' by Walk The Moon at Prom for John and Peggy. Even though I don't have the best voice, I was still willing to go through with this, plus, Lafayette said he'd teach me some basics about singing. On the car ride to John's house, which was only about a ten minute drive, Laf and I listened to a bunch of Walk The Moon songs, and let me tell you; he truly is an amazing singer. He finally pulled into John's driveway and parked the car. "Remember; Don't tell John anything. Okay?" he said to me, as I exited his car. I nodded in response with a smile, just eager to see John. I slung my backpack around my shoulder with a little too much excitement.

I knocked on his door, and thankfully, his dad didn't answer. He was at work, apparently. Instead, his little sister, Mary, answered, and immediately said I could come in the house. John must've shown her a picture of me or something.

The house was very spacious, that's for sure, but I've been there a couple times. I sprinted upstairs to John's room with a wide grin spread across my face. Without knocking, I opened the door, only to find…

John, naked and in his bed…with James Madison. James was inside of him, while John was on his hands and knees, with both of their faces flushed.

My smile disappeared.

My heart shattered.

Tears were forming in my eyes.

They clearly didn't seem to notice me until I dropped my backpack on the floor. James looked at me with an evil smirk, but John looked…horrified.

"J-John… Why…?"

 **I love myself but I hate myself at the same time. Hey man, the story needed some drama!**

 **~MJ**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SORRY FOR FORCING YOU TO READ THAT**

 **NOTE: i should've mentioned this earlier, but Alex doesn't really live in a specific place. He sometimes stays with his brother, who has a really crappy apartment and it isn't really safe, so he doesn't stay there every night. He usually stays with Mulligan or Laf or the Schuyler sisters.**

 **...enjoy?**

 **THIRD PERSON**

The look on John's face transferred from horrified to relaxed. His dropped jaw turned into a smile. Not an evil smile, just a casual one. James still had the same expression, as if he were an antagonist from a fantasy story. James lifted his body off of John, letting him move once again, still looking at Alex. "Oh, hey, Big Al!" John said, his words slurring. He grabbed his boxers and put them on slowly and clumsily. "Y'know, you're- you're the most beeeautiful thing on this planet. No, the whole _universe!"_ He sat up from the bed and staggered over to his partner, swinging his arm around Alex. "We're the DREAM TEAM, babe!"

No words. No words could explain Alex's emotions. There were too many to name, it's almost like it was one emotion in general, but he couldn't quite place it. Still stunned, he looked over at James. "Wh-What's _Madison_ doing here…?" he said, not angrily, but sadly, with a hint of shock.

"Oh, no no no, don't worry," John slurred, jumping in front of Alex and waving his hands "It's just a one-night stand, no biggie! We were just having fuuuun! Right, Jamie?"

"Yup." James simply replied, putting his boxers and pants back on towards the bed. "Loosen up, Hamilton. We were _just having fun._ "

"But we're still cool, riiight? I still _looove youuu."_ John touched Alex's nose with his finger with a laugh. "I got reeeeally bored, so James came over, and we started talkin', and then he gave me-"

"I'll see you two later," James loudly declared in the back of the room, fully dressed. He began to walk to the door to exit, while brushing past Alex on his way out.

"Soooo, you wanna stay-"

"I can't believe you." Alex mumbled.

"What, love? What did I dooo?"

"I-I can't believe you!" he yelled. " Is this _really_ how you act when you're not at school, or even a friends' house?! I thought you were different, John! _Why?!_ Why would you do this to someone you love, or maybe _used_ to love, huh?! We've been dating for only…less than a week, and you already fucking _cheat_ on me? Is that what love means to you?!" Alex tried to hold back tears, but it was no use. He started to make his way out of John's room and out of the house. "Goodbye, John." he said under his breath. "I hope you're satisfied…"

* * *

As Alexander was outside, he called Mulligan, asking for him to pick him up and asking if he could stay the night at his house. Thankfully, he said yes, and Alex was even more than grateful. It was about 6 PM, and it was starting to get a little dark outside, and a little cold, for May in NYC.

Alexander still kept on replaying the moment in his head.

How John was acting completely normal about cheating on him.

Of course, he was obviously drunk, since his words were all slurred. James, on the other hand, seemed 100% sober.

Alex didn't try to figure out what exactly had happened. Instead, he let all his emotions pour out of him.

Ten minutes of replaying the scene, Mulligan finally pulled into the driveway. Alex inhaled and exhaled, and began to walk into the car slowly, not saying a word. He buckled his seatbelt in and hung his head to look at his feet.

"We can talk, if you want to." Mulligan whispered softly, not wanting to pressure his friend.

This only caused Alex to look at him and begin to cry. "J-John… and Madison were…" He broke into sobs before finishing his sentence, but Mulligan got the message. He rubbed his hand in circles on Alex's back, trying to comfort him, and this made him calm down.

No one said a word on the ride to Mulligan's house.

 ***gasp* i** _ **know**_ **, this was terrible! Don't hate me pls, and it was kind of a filler, so i'm very sorry**

 **~MJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Y'all are makin' me feel blessed in the reviews, but also a little paranoid XD**

 **Enjoy…?**

Mulligan drove himself and Alex to school the next day, but Alex wasn't himself. He didn't drink any coffee, he didn't complain about the nasty bathrooms at school like he usually did, he didn't even curse about how simple the homework assignments in math were. Not a single word was said since last night.

When the two of them arrived at school, Alexander realized that the Rev Set all had the same class together for first hour; Chemistry. Mulligan and Lafayette were usually lab partners, and guess who was Alex's partner? John Laurens, of course. His pace slowed down on his way to class, thanks to this thought.

' _But we're still cool, riiight? I still_ looove youuu.'

John's words from last night echoed in Alex's head beyond all the voices in the hallway. Did he really mean it? Did he _really_ love him? Or was this just a way to break his heart? But then again; why would John want to break his heart?

Before he knew it, Alex was in the Chemistry classroom. His teacher, Mr. Adams, was nowhere to be found, and…neither was John. Alex's eyes widened at the fact John was absent. He was almost never absent, let alone sick.

Alexander took his usual seat by the window, where John would usually be sitting to the right of him. This was when his phone vibrated.

 **(26) text messages from John 3**

 **(5) missed calls from John 3**

 **Wednesday, 9:32 PM**

 _ **Hey, where are you? Are you still at Laf's?**_

 _ **Sorry that I didn't text you earlier, my sister just woke me up from a nap**_

 **9:36 PM**

 _ **Alex, seriously where are you**_

 _ **Are you okay?**_

(Missed Call - 9:37 PM)

 **9:39 PM**

 _ **If you're trying to freak me out it's working**_

 _ **Please respond**_

 _ **Alex I'm freaking out where are you**_

 _ **If this is a prank, it isn't funny**_

 _ **Did I do something wrong?**_

(Missed Call - 9:40 PM)

 _ **Wtf why are there pill vials and beer bottles in my room.**_

 _ **Probably my dad's**_

 _ **Did someone do something to you**_

 _ **I will kill them.**_

 _ **I swear**_

(Missed Call - 9:42 PM)

 **9:43 PM**

 _ **Okay, now Mary's saying that you were over here earlier**_

 _ **And some other guy was, too**_

 _ **What the hell is going on**_

(Missed Call - 9:45 PM)

 _ **JAMES MADISON WAS HERE?!**_

 _ **WTF HAPPENED**_

 _ **ALEX IS THERE SOMETHING THAT YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME**_

 _ **AND WHY IS MY ASS REALLY SORE RN**_

(Missed call - 9:46 PM)

 **9:57 PM**

 _ **Don't expect me to be at school tomorrow - I just threw up.**_

 _ **TMI?**_

 _ **Yup.**_

 _ **Sorry…**_

 _ **Tell everyone I said hi**_

…

 _ **I love you, Alex.**_

 **Thursday, 5:32 AM**

 _ **Hey, Alex**_

 _ **I'm sorry if you're still asleep**_

 _ **You're probably awake tho**_

 _ **I feel like shit rn…I won't be at school, as I told you last night.**_

 _ **I can't sleeeeep**_

 **5:34 AM**

 _ **Can you possibly…come over after school?**_

 _ **Don't worry, I'm not contagious**_

 _ **I promise**_

 _ **Maybe Laf or Mulligan can drop you off**_

 _ **It's fine if you don't want to, you must be tired**_

 _ **Wow. I just used the word 'must.'**_

 _ **What have you done to me**_

 **5:37 AM**

 _ **I'll stop spamming you now.**_

Alex ignored the fact that the texts were from last night. While in the process of holding back tears, Principal Franklin entered the classroom. (a/n: yes i just went there.) He cleared his throat and began to speak, making everyone silent. "For unknown reasons, your teacher, Mr. Adams, won't be here today. We can't find a substitute at the moment, so for now, you have a free period." Everyone began to whisper in excitement, but Franklin cut them off. "Of course, you can't interrupt any other classes. You are free to go to the library or outside, but you have to stay on school grounds. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. Principal Franklin sighed and exited the classroom. He felt like he made a huge mistake, letting teenagers to roam around the school, but he shook it off with another sigh, walking back to his office.

While almost every student sprinted out of the classroom, Lafayette and Mulligan walked over to Alex's table. "Hey, man…" Mulligan said calmly, sitting in the chair next to him, while Lafayette stood on the other side. "I hope you don't mind if I told Laf… You wanna talk about it?"

Without looking at either one of them, Alexander pulled out his phone and handed it to Mulligan, showing him the texts. He could care less if anyone else knew at this point. Madison probably told everyone.

After reading all the texts, Mulligan handed the phone to Lafayette, his face filled with anger. "What the Hell is wrong with him?!" he yelled. "He's messed up."

"W-Well.." Alex stuttered, his voice quivering. "He might've been drunk…or maybe-"

"Okay, Alex, I know you're tryna be positive here, but that's a bullshit excuse. Yeah, it was probably partly Madison's fault, but it was kind of a dick move for John to just let him into his house. I mean, he knows better than to let a dude he doesn't truly know into his house."

"H-He was at the party, though…"

"Yeah, so it turns out that James has two sides to him."

"Mon ami," Lafayette joined in, giving Alex his phone back. "I think you should talk to John. Maybe try to sort things out with him… It was obviously not _all_ his fault."

Before Alex could say anything, another voice beat him to it. It was Peggy. "Hey, guys, I heard that Mr. Adams was out-" but when she saw Lafayette's face, she stopped walking through the doorway and her half smile disappeared. She noticed that Lafayette was smiling at the site of her, but she didn't smile back. "I-I'll…I'll see you at lunch…" she mumbled loud enough for them to hear, making her way out of the classroom.

The three boys were very confused. Peggy was never that flustered. Lafayette blushed, thinking of what happened the previous night. Maybe _she_ was embarrassed? Instead, Lafayette kept his mouth shut, not wanting to create more drama than there already was. This couldn't get any worse, right?

 **((READ 'TU ES BELLE' IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOIN' ON BETWEEN THEM))**

While in the process of sobbing, Alex's phone began to vibrate once again, catching Lafayette's and Mulligan's attention. It was another set of texts from John.

 **8:13 AM**

 _ **Hey hun, sorry I haven't texted you in a while**_

 _ **Even tho it's only been three hours**_

 _ **Aren't I clingy?**_

 _ **I still feel like shiz**_

 _ **At least my stomach does**_

 _ **But that's not important…**_

 _ **I'm a little worried, Alex.**_

 _ **I'm worried about us**_

 _ **Did I do something wrong?**_

 _ **...Text me back when you can.**_

Mulligan and Lafayette read the texts with Alexander, all three of them having different reactions. "Don't fall for this." Mulligan mumbled, grabbing the phone and beginning to type.

 _hey john, this is mulligan. alex told me what happened last night._

 _ **What happened, and why do you have Alex's phone?**_

 _just cuz, but you seriously don't remember anything from last night?_

 _ **No dude, I'm serious**_

 _oh_

 _ **Well WHAT HAPPENED**_

 _right. that._

 _you…had sex with james madison_

 _ **...I might've misread that**_

 _you had sex with james madison_

 _ **You're kidding**_

 _ **This isn't funny**_

 _you think i'm tryna be funny? alex isn't his usual self thanks to you and your stupid actions_

 _now what do you remember from last night_

 _ **...James coming over and giving me beer and some pills**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **That explains it now…**_

 _dude_

 _seriously_

 _whY DID YOU TAKE THE PILLS_

 _ **BECAUSE I WAS STRESSED, OKAY**_

 _what? why? stressed about what?_

 _ **Stressed about my father being a homophobic asshole**_

 _oh_

 _i'm sorry to hear that, man_

 _you wanna talk about it?_

 _ **I want to talk to Alex. That's seriously all I want right now.**_

 _ **Can you give the phone to him?**_

 _he wants to talk to you in person, not over text_

 _he's really broken about this_

 _ **I know, and I feel like shit. Believe me.**_

 _ **I love him, as cheesy as that sounds**_

 _ **Can you at least tell him I say hi?**_

 _yeah_

"Hey, you should read these." Mulligan said, handing the phone over to Alex. The short teen scrolled up to the beginning, wanting to read the whole set of messages that Mulligan had started. When he finished, his eyes began to tear up once again, as he started to type something.

 _john, this is alexander. when i saw you last night with james madison, my heart shattered into pieces. i'm not going to lie. but something also told me that this wasn't all your fault. in a way, i feel as if i am overreacting, but i feel it's the typical reaction for catching the one you love with someone else. if you needed someone to talk to, i could've_

He stopped his fingers from typing. There was a debate going on in his head. Should he continue the message, or give him the cold shoulder and not say anything at all, along with ignoring him from any sort of contact? Finally, he deleted the message, handing his phone back to Mulligan for him to respond.

 _sorry, we have to go. i'll text you later, tho_

 _ **Is this Alex or Mulligan?**_

 _mulligan_

 _ **Oh…**_

 _ **Yeah, I'll text ya later**_

 _feel better soon._

 _ **Thanks, I'll try**_

With a sigh, Mulligan finally resigned from texting John anymore, now giving Alex his own phone back. Lafayette was looking at the floor this whole time, thinking about why Peggy was so flustered. Or out of character, to be more specific.

* * *

Lunch finally came after one more class: History with Washington. It was mainly a review of the block, so nothing major. Alex didn't listen one bit. He kept on thinking of last night, the texts, all the drama that was currently happening in his life.

With his face planted onto the table, Alexander sat down next to Mulligan and across from Lafayette, like in Chemistry. Mulligan was acting like an older brother, watching Alex's every move and making sure he didn't do anything stupid to make him more emotional. He wanted to force him to eat, but he knew that would make things worse for this situation. Meanwhile, Lafayette was watching the table on the other side of the cafeteria. There sat the three Schuyler sisters, Maria and…Thomas Jefferson? It was rare for Thomas to have a serious conversation with three people who absolutely despised him. He started to text Peggy, worried if Thomas would do anything to her, while Mulligan was still watching Alex, wishing he could do something to help.

After a little bit, Peggy walked over to their table to meet Lafayette, and then dragged him into the hallway to talk privately, leaving only Mulligan and Alex. That was when Mulligan realized he really had to go to the bathroom, due to all the Pepsi he drank. "I'll be back in a sec, Alex." he said as calmly as he could, speed walking to the bathroom, now leaving Alex. _Alone._ Until…

"Hamilton?" a familiar voice said from behind him. Alex turned around, only to find the one and only; Aaron Burr. "You look… _awful."_

"Tell me something I _don't_ know." Alex snapped, lifting his head up from the table. "What do you want?"

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Since when do _you_ care about my personal life?"

"Well, sorry for being empathetic." Burr responded, sitting down next to him, but not too close.

"You really want to know, don't you?" Alex asked, making Burr nod his head. The immigrant sighed, letting the words flow out of his mouth. He figured it wouldn't be as complicated for him to tell the 'story' anymore, even though he was still processing it. He even told Burr about the texts and how he was _possibly_ drugged.

"...Oh." Burr finally said in response. "I'm really sorry to hear that. James Madison is truly not the nicest person you could meet. But in all honestly, I wouldn't blame John. He has to-"

"Why're you still here?!" Alex interrupted angrily.

"Because it's inhumane to just leave someone in this sort of state." he replied calmly. "When Theodosia broke up with me and moved to New Jersey, I was broken. Torn apart. That was when I realized I was bisexual, but I don't have to go into detail about that. In a way, I'm somewhat grateful that she broke up with me, because I kind of figured out who I was, but I also knew it would leave a mark on myself for the rest of my life. I mean, yeah, I kinda turned into a douche, but…people change? I dunno." He finally paused with a sigh, standing up from the bench. "I'll leave you alone, but if you-"

"No.." Alex replied, cutting him off and grabbing his wrist. "Stay…"

Burr hesitated for a moment. This was Alexander Hamilton; The short-tempered bastard who was always finding a way to debate about anything that came the his mind, but he was broken. He was in a state that was too severe for words to explain. Finally, after second-guessing himself, he sat down and nodded to Alex's request. It was the _least_ he could do. The first thing Burr noticed was that Alex still had his hand around his wrist, which eventually led to him holding his hand. Burr's face began to heat up like lava, but, figuring it was just a method to comfort himself, he returned the action. He knew that for sure when Alex started to rest his head on his shoulder, making butterflies flutter around Burr's stomach. "H-Hamilton?"

"Hm?" Alexander groaned in response, seeming a little tired.

"Are you… Are you okay…?"

"Mhm…"

Before he knew it, Alexander was temporarily glued to Burr's shoulder, making Burr blush even more than he was already.

 _Do I have feelings for- No, that's crazy. This is fucking Hamilton, the obnoxious, immature, childish man who doesn't ever admit that he's wrong._

Thankfully for Burr, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Um, Alexander?" he said, shaking his shoulder ever so slightly, waking Alex up. "The bell rang…"

Alex was extremely embarrassed of his own actions. He lifted his head up, cleaned up his bag lunch and said, "I'll see you later," to Burr under his breath. He didn't even realize Mulligan was still in the bathroom, and Lafayette was still talking to Peggy. Instead, he started to blend into the crowds of students in the halls, making their way towards their next class.

 _Alex, you have a fucking boyfriend,_ he thought to himself. _Plus, that's Burr we're talking about, right?_

' _I mean, yeah, I kind of turned into a douche, but…people change? I dunno.'_

The phrase kept on repeating in Alex's head.

 _I am not in love with Aaron Burr, I am not in love with Aaron Burr, I am not in love with Aaron Burr…_

… _I'm in love with Aaron Burr…_

 **OKAY NOTE: school started for me today and i won't be updating as much, so i apologize in advance. Thanks!**

 **~MJ**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh crap guys i'm so sorry for not updating**

 **ALSO I SWEAR JOHN AND ALEX WILL BE TOGETHER IN THE END**

 **Enjoy?**

It seems like hours had passed before the final bell rang.

Alex quickly gathered his things, flung his backpack on his shoulder, rushed out of his study hall classroom and began to jog down the halls to get a ride with Mulligan. He just wanted to clear his mind.

When he looked outside to the parking lot, he looked at Mulligan's parking space.

It was empty.

Right next to it, he looked at Lafayette's parking space.

…It was also empty.

Alexander groaned in frustration. This only made his day worse, of course. He started to drag his feet into the field house with a loud sigh, making someone hear him from behind. "Alexander?" the voice said, making Alex pause in the middle of the doorway, as he turned around to face the source of the voice. It was Aaron Burr, with his messenger bag on his shoulder and across his chest. He looked like a mixture of a businessman and a college professor with his blue, tight fit sweater vest and black jeans, not to mention the spotless Converse. His face was a bit flushed, yet his expression was slightly confused. "What're _you_ doing…in the field house?"

No words could come to mind. He couldn't say that he didn't have a home, because that would be a half lie. But, of course, he had to take one step at a time in the process of telling Aaron what his situation was. "My ride's…gone." he spat out, surprised that he had a hidden filter. "It's nothing, though. I'll just walk."

"N-No, don't leave," Aaron said, stopping Alexander from walking into the field house. "I can give you a ride."

"Really?" Alex asked, but realized once again that he didn't have a place to stay. "Aaron, you don't have to. It's a long drive. Like, forty minutes."

"Why would you want to walk then?"

 _Shit._ Alex thought with a wince. "I need to…lose weight?"

"I'm not buyin' it. You're basically a twig. I swear, it's no biggie. I won't-"

"I DON'T HAVE A HOUSE, OKAY?!"

At first, Aaron was shocked. He slightly jumped back because of Alex's shouting. "Huh?" he finally asked, not understanding his answer.

"I…I'm…homeless, I guess…" Alex mumbled, now looking at his worn out tennis shoes. "I usually stay with Lafayette or Mulligan or John, but Mulligan and Lafayette are gone, and John...y'know. That's why my backpack is always so full; I have to pack an extra change of clothes for the night and the morning. They let me lend some of their old clothes, though. All three of them have cars, so they give me rides to school, which I'm so grateful for, believe me. If they're on vacation…I have to stay with my brother, whose house smells like pot and beer and expired Hot Pockets, but I barely stay with him, thank God. Why am I telling you this again?"

"Just stop talking and I'll drive you to my place, okay?"

"...What?"

Burr sighed while dragging Alexander out of the field house and to his car in the parking lot. "I said; Stop talking."

"Um…is this some sort of prank?"

"No." Burr said, entering his expensive looking car and motioning for Alexander to enter the passenger's seat, which he did so. The two buckled up, making Burr back out of the parking lot and begin to drive himself and Alex home. Sighing once more, he formed a smirk on his face and began to speak. "Let me offer you some free advice." This made the short man turn towards him. "Talk. _Less."_

"What?" Alexander asked, confused at his so called 'advice.'

"Smile more." But this time, he starting singing, making Alex laugh a bit. "Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for."

"Y-You can't be serious."

"You wanna get ahead?"

"...Yes…"

"Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead."

There was a moment of silence before Alexander responded. "Since when do you…sing?"

Burr let out a chuckle, still looking at the road. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Alexander."

 **I'm so sorry if this chapter was terrible, i just have a lot of homework and stuff, and i'm also brain dead, as i've said a million times**

 **also, please read 'Tu Es Belle' if you like this story!**

 **~MJ**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whaddup my children, i'm finally back and ready to go (not really)**

 **Enjoy!**

School had ended about two hours ago.

John groaned into his pillow while lying on his queen-sized bed. His legs were under the thick, blue covers, while Mulligan was sitting in the black bean bag chair, reading his history textbook. He was mostly there to support John, but the best thing to do was to just let him be in the meantime. He also had to study for the history test for the next day. "I can't believe myself…" John mumbled, sitting up on the bed and burying his face in his hands. Mulligan shut the book closed and set it on the floor. "I can't believe I was so…so _stupid_ to even let him inside the house. Maybe I should've called Alex…so I wouldn't have been an emotional wreck… JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

Mulligan sighed. "You love him, _right?"_

Those words were ringing rapidly in John's ears. He looked up at his friend, a confused expression placed on his face. "What?"

"Do you love him?"

There was no specific answer to the question. Alexander was practically John's world. He was charismatic, magnetic, but that was only a tiny portion of why John loved him. "Yes." he finally responded. "I love him…"

"Then get off your ass, grab your phone and call him. If he listens, he might understand. Am I right or am I right?"

"But I just want _him_ to come to _me._ I want to make sure that he won't ignore me for the rest of his natural born life."

"John Laurens, I swear to God…" Mulligan stood up from the bean bag chair and began to walk over towards his friend, grabbing John's phone from the nightstand and tossing it onto his bed, startling the boy. "If you don't call him _right now,_ I will-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point." John picked up the phone, now dialing Alex's number which he knew exactly by heart.

* * *

Aaron's house was unimaginably large; almost as large as Lafayette's house. Of course, Aaron gave Alexander the grand tour, showing him every single room, and after that, they just…talked. They talked while sitting down at the marble countertop, laughing at jokes they made about Mr. Adams, but Alexander's phone suddenly began to ring. "Sorry… I'll get it." Alex said with an apologetic smile, standing up and answering his phone without checking the Caller ID. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Alex…" a familiar voice said on the other end. The voice sounded deep and masculine, along with stuffy and sick. "It's me…!"

There were no words. Did John really have the audacity to call him? Alexander walked away from Aaron and into the nearest bathroom, locking the door. "Uh… H-Hi…" he managed to stutter, now leaning against the wall. "How…are you?" What else could he say? The conversation was already awkward enough.

"Alex, I have to talk to you about this whole 'situation,' or whatever we're calling this." Now John's voice sounded firm. "That night, when James came over…I wasn't myself, okay? I wasn't thinking clearly, but then again; when _do_ I think clearly? Anyway, that's besides the point. My emotions got the best of me, thanks to my asshole of a dad, so I just…let James inside. He gave me some beer to 'numb my senses,' and I quote him on that and that was when my emotions took over. I swear, I didn't mean to do what I did. I barely remember anything from last night. My head was basically throbbing all day today and I didn't eat at all. I feel- No. I'd understand if you never wanted to see my face again. I'd feel the same way if our positions were reversed."

"You didn't _EAT?!"_

John laughed at his reaction. "Lemme clarify; I _couldn't_ eat. But again, this isn't the point. I wanted to say…that…I-I love you, Alexander." There was a moment of silence before John spoke again. "Um…" He began to laugh nervously. "Can you…respond…?"

Alexander started to gently glide his fingers on the shiny bathroom walls. "I-I dunno what you want me to say…" he finally answered. Small tears were forming into his eyes, as well as his voice slightly cracking with every word he said. "You could've-told me, and I would've helped you, John! I mean, yes; I understand how you were very emotionally unstable last night before… James came…but you-you should've called me if you were really that upset!"

"Well, I didn't wanna bother you while you were at Laf's house, and you were obviously doing something _so_ important because I couldn't be there! What were you doing? Hm? Care to answer that question?"

Now he was tearing up. "We were-" But before Alexander could answer the question, there was a knock on the door, making the small man jump.

"Alexander?" A wave of relief went through his body. It was just Burr. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"N-No," Alex lied, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "I'll be out in a second, though."

"Alright. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks, Aaron…"

Alex waited until he knew for sure that Aaron couldn't hear his voice. "Who was that?" John said through the phone. "Did I just hear the name 'Aaron' or am I going crazy? What're you doing with him?"

"Is it illegal to have other friends?" Alexander sighed. "Look. I gotta go… I-I…I love you…"

He didn't want to hear John's response, so he quickly hung up and took a few deep breaths, now exiting the bathroom and walking back to the kitchen to find Aaron. When they made eye contact, Alexander let out a weak laugh. "Sorry about that." he said, taking a seat in the other chair next to Aaron at the countertop.

"Who was it, if you don't mind me asking?" Aaron questioned.

"I-It was…" A big lump formed in Alexander's throat. "John…"

Now Aaron's face was a little surprised but not too surprised. "Oh," he responded plainly. "You don't have to tell-"

"I don't think he loves me anymore…"

"Um, I'm sorry; what?" Aaron said, standing up from his chair. "You're Alexander Hamilton; the guy who won't stop until he has won an arguement. Sure, it can be a little annoying at times, but who wouldn't want to be with a guy like that? Also, you're really attractive, smart, brave, and a bunch of other things that I can't remember, but if he doesn't-"

Alexander cut him off by standing up from his chair and connecting his lips with Aaron's. He felt as if this was a moment meant to be shared with John, but…he wasn't Aaron. The kiss was beginning to progress, with Aaron threading his fingers through Alex's silky, thick brown hair, while Alex cupped his hands on Aaron's cheeks, not realizing that this was such a passionate kiss.

 _John…_

 **AIGHT I'M DONE WITH THE CHAPTER YEEEEE**

 **~MJ**


	15. NOTE

hey y'all! MJ here :)

i'm really sorry if that previous chapter was a little too much, but i think i'm gonna have to end this story...

DON'T WORRY! there WILL be a sequel! but the reason being is because there's a bunch of stuff going on in my family...and i'm in eighth grade now and idk which high school i'm going to, and it's a little stressful for me even though it's not like choosing a college. i wrote a lams/jamilton fan fic a while ago and i might publish it? only if you guys want me to :)

thank you for understanding,

~MJ


End file.
